This invention relates to an electronic hybrid circuit.
Circuits are known which enable telephone conferences to be set up so that a number of people may converse together over telephone lines. The known systems, however, have various limitations. For example, in one type of system, more than one person cannot be heard simultaneously because, when one person talks, a signal is developed which prevents any of the other parties in the conference set up from transmitting. This detracts from the realism of the conference, because, in a face-to-face conference, of course, more than one person may talk at once.
Known systems also tend to be fairly limited in the number of telephones which may be connected up in a single conference. Otherwise, signal degradation takes place due to worsening signal to noise ratio and impedance matching problems.